


king of my own mind

by scullygreys (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient AU, F/M, and their kids are friends, and they fall in love through the kids, but also single parents au, like because of their kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scullygreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson and his daughter move back to his hometown after his mother gets sick, to be with her and his half-brother Steve.<br/>Dr. Melinda May and her son & daughter live 3 streets down from Phil and Skye.<br/>Starting in the city's only Recreation Centre, their stories interact in the most innocent way possible, and grow into a single tale. </p>
<p>Plus cameos from random marvel characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	king of my own mind

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Mico (@melindathecavalrymay) for beta reading this for me

“Okay so you have your swim suit?”

“Yes”

“And your goggles?”

“Yes”

“And your-”

“For the last time Dad, I have everything”

“Are you sure?”

Skye groaned.

They were at the swimming pool for Skye’s lessons, her first swimming lessons.

Her babysitter Bobbi was teaching and had suggested swimming lessons in passing when they ran into her at the supermarket. Skye had practically got down on her knees and had begged them. Phil Coulson did not like to think of himself as a tough father. So what could he do but sign her up ? Even if he was half sure and worried that she was going to drown.

“I am totally ready” she said and grinned putting reassuring hand on his shoulder as he knelt down to her level.

“Besides it's Bobbi’s boyfriend teaching me, Lance. I like him”

“Okay. I'll be watching you the whole time from the window and I'll be right here when you're done. The water can be very scary but, Lance (he said his name with a bit of a shudder, just because he knew nothing of this Lance), will be there to help in case you can't keep yourself up” he said, turning his voice stern, which made her giggle.

“Water safety is a serious thing”

“Which is why I'm taking swimming lessons”

He stayed silent, mock-glaring at her as he stood up. She may be seven, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t smart and sassy.

“Dad I will be fine, I swear” she said and hugged him, her swimming bag hitting the back of his knees.

“You better not being swearing, young lady” he called after she let go, but Skye was already halfway down the hallway to the changerooms.

“Bye Dad”

******************

“It's not scary, you're being a big baby”

“No I'm not”

“You're embarrassing me”

“You don't even know what that word means”

“Mom! Fitz is making fun of me!”

And with that, Fitz broke into another round of fresh tears.

“Jemma, go into the showers and I'll be there in a moment. Fitz, you have to put your swim trunks on” she said calmly and Jemma pouted, dragging her seven year old feet to the showers.

They were in the women’s change rooms at the swimming pool preparing for their first day of swimming lessons, this year. Jemma had just graduated to level 1, whereas Fitz was beginning in the pre-level lessons, all named after sea animals. He was starting in Turtle.

Her mother, Lian, had insisted they take lessons as soon as they were old enough, considering Melinda May’s mother lived on the edge of a lake. Melinda wasn't going to argue because she personally, didn't disagree with her mother. This time.

“Fitz, come on sweetie” she said and he buried his head into his knees, further muffling his sniffling.

“I don't wanna go in the water” he whimpered and lifted his head up. “What if the other people can swim and they laugh at me ?”

She pulled him into her lap and kissed the top of his head.

“Fitz, no one is going to laugh at you. The other people in your class can't swim either. In fact, you might be even better than the others because you swim with your floaties at Grandma’s with me” she said to him and he looked up at her.

“Okay” he said and smiled, sliding off his mother's lap and running over to his swim bag.

She checked her watch [3:55] and sighed. Almost 5 hours until she can go to bed.

******************

He can see Skye hurrying across the wet tiles, doing that awkward walk with splayed feet and hands. Her towel was tied around her waist and her goggles were strapped around forehead, most likely leaving red marks.

Skye turned and looked back, spotting him in the window. He waved over enthusiastically and she rolled her eyes, giving him a half smile.

A pretty and small Asian woman with long black hair and brown eyes appeared at the window next to him. She didn't take any notice of him but instead watched the kids getting in the pool, smiling at, mostly likely, one in particular, but he couldn't tell.

The kids got in the pool and started splashing around in the water, swimming or standing on pool tables in the water depending on their levels. Phil and the woman stood in awkward silence for a little while, trying to decide between staying silent or making an acknowledgment of the other’s presence.

“Is your son or daughter in their?” he asked, deciding on the latter.

She didn't turn towards him but nodded, saying “Both”.

She didn't say anything after that, just continued to watch the kids in the pool. To be honest, she seemed a bit rude. But he didn't want to stand here for another 20 minutes by himself.

“My daughter, Skye, is in level one”

She nodded but didn't say anything and he found himself getting frustrated.

“I'm Phil Coulson” he said as he extended his hand.

He could see her bite her lip a little bit, almost as if she was annoyed,but she turned around.

“Dr. Melinda May” she said, shaking his hand and then turning back to the window.

Fine then. Be that way.

*******************

She walks into the changeroom, spotting Fitz sitting on the bench, soaking wet with his towel wrapped around his shivering shoulders.

“Did you see me? I dunked my whole head underwater!” he said, his voice excited and a smile on his face.

“I did! Where's your sister?” Melinda asked him and Fitz turns around, looking behind him for her.

“Maybe she's with the girl” Fitz shrugged at his mother and she started helping him out of his swim trunks.

“What girl?”

“Jemma is in the same level as her and they were talking to my swim teacher. Her name is Bobbi”

“Oka-”

“Hey Mom!” Jemma cut her mother off and ran into the changeroom, followed by a Eurasian girl. “Me and Skye were talking to Bobbi. Bobbi is dating my swim teacher and his name is Lance”

“It's Skye and I, not me and Skye” Melinda said, “And is this Skye?”

“Oh yeah, this is my Mom” Jemma said, waving her hand in Melinda’s general direction.

“I'm Fitz!” Fitz said excitedly, bouncing up and down excitedly and slipped a little, landing in his mother who is crouched on the ground.

Jemma laughed, causing Fitz to blush and bury his head in Melinda’s chest.

“Hi Skye, I'm Jemma’s Mom, Melinda” she smiled at the brown eyed girl who nodded in return.

************

He saw Skye hurry out of the change room, side-by-side to a caucasian brunette who looked around that same age as Skye. He could just barely hear voices but could see she was laughing. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to where she was. It was nice to see she was making friends.

They had recently moved into town and only knew his half-brother, Steve and Steve’s wife Peggy and his son, and his dying mother. Well all except for Bobbi who moved here for college. But the only person who was near Skye’s age and could befriend her was Lincoln, Steve’s son and therefore, her cousin.

“Hi Dad! This is my friend Jemma. She is in my swimming class and her little brother is in Bobbi’s class!” Skye said quickly and Phil had to take a moment to review what she had said.

“Well I'm glad you're making friends but we have to head home now . . . .” he said and looked around. “Is someone driving you home?”

Jemma nodded a bit shyly.

“Yes”

Phil stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure if he should leave or wait for the girl’s mother. He had to go but -

“There she is” Jemma said, quite quietly, and waved a quick goodbye to them as she hurried over to the same woman who had so rudely ignored him.

“Did you know Jemma’s mom is a doctor? I told her I wanted to be a doctor and she . . . . . .” he slowly stopped paying attention, as rude as that was, to Skye and instead watched as the woman (Dr. Melinda May?) walked out of the Recreation Centre with her children. There was something about her, he wasn’t sure if it was her cold attitude, or the fact that she was stunningly gorgeous, that intrigued him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated and remind me to update ;)


End file.
